poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar/Transcript
This is the transcript for Opening Arbrin Night) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Iago gets out of the sand/"I'm Looking Out for Me" (At the desert, something was coming out of the sand, which turns out to be Iago) Iago: Finally! (grunting) This is terrific! (grunts and Jafar’s lamp is pulled out of the hole bouncing plus Iago getting sand in his ears) I got sand in places I didn't even know I had. Jafar: Spare me your prattling, Iago! Are we out yet? Iago: "Are we out yet? Are we out yet?" Yes, we're out! No thanks to you. If it weren't for me you'd be stuck down there forever. (Then Jafar blasts Iago out of the lamp from inside) Jafar: Iago! You will now release me so that I may have my revenge. Iago: Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready. Jafar: Do as I say, you worthless pipsqueak! Iago: You know something? You're nothing without me. Jafar: What?! Iago: Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me! Jafar: If it weren't for me, you'd still be in a cage at the bazaar, squawking, "Polly want a cracker!" (Iago gets really angry of what he said) : Iago :: That's it, I've had it :: I hate to be dramatic :: But it's time for me to fly the coop (The lamp shot a blast at Iago as he dodges it) : Iago :: Terrific, fine :: I'm drawing the line :: Before I wind up in a parrot soup :: I was a fool to let you run the show :: I'm cutting you loose, pal :: Look out below (Jafar screaming as Iago threw the lamp off of a well splashing with water) : Iago :: Arrividerci, c'est la vie :: Hope all goes well :: I'm looking out for me (Settings: Agrabah and Marketplace) Iago: Agrabah. Just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking and I'm the one holding the tweezers! I'll be running this town inside a week! (Iago pointing a finger in a camel’s nose) What's your problem, liver lips? You don't think I can do it?! : Iago :: OK, I'm little :: Been playing second fiddle :: And I don't get no respect (The camel spitting at Iago’s tail) :: I turn the other cheek :: But this busted beak :: Is the only thanks that I get :: I never found a friend that I can trust :: They promise caviar and leave me eating dust :: That's some reward for loyalty :: From here on in :: I'm looking' out for me :: Ohh, I don't need nobody else :: I'll never fail :: I'll cover my own tail :: I can take care of myself :: You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot :: I've given all my heart :: What do I get? The boot :: I'm through with that :: I'm flapping' free :: From here on in :: I'm looking' out for me Genie's Return/"Nothing in the World" Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! (breaks the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience) Aladdin: Genie! Jasmine: You came back! Genie: Oh! Ah! Oh! Watch the sunburn! (turning red as sunburnt skin) Aha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Be honest. Take care of these, my good mammal. - - - - (Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)) : Genie :: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal :: I Rollerbladed all along the Great Wall :: I even made the famous leaning tower fall :: But who was with me through it all? :: Nobody :: The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze :: On Mount Olympus, won a race with Hercules :: It's easy when you're chased by killer bees :: "Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed?" :: So now I'm home :: Home again with you :: You chase the clouds away :: Whenever I am blue Aladdin (speaking): You're always blue. : Genie :: Land of the pyramids :: I highly recommend :: There is nothing in the world :: Quite like a friend :: Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails :: Moroccans loved my daring Dance of Seven Veils :: Why, single-handedly, I even saved the whales :: No one was there to hear my tales :: In Acapulco, joined a mariachi band :: I rode the raging rapids down the Rio Grande :: Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land :: Nobody laughed or lent a hand :: Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle :: Without you, the Sahara's not so hot :: Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet :: The QE2 is just some yacht :: Now that I'm home :: Home again, it's clear :: All I ever wanted :: Seems to be right here :: I've traveled east and west :: And now I'm back again :: And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend : Aladdin :: There's nothing in the world : Jasmine: :: Nothing in the whole wide world : Jasmine & Genie (All) :: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend : Genie :: Nothing in the whole wide world "Forget About Love" (Forget About Love) : Iago :: Forget about that guy :: Forget about the way you fell into his eyes :: Forget about his charms :: Forget about the way he held you in his arms :: Walking on air's obnoxious :: The thrills, the chills :: Will make you nauseous :: And you'll never get enough :: Just forget about love (She throws a pillow at him) Iago:(talking) She's buying it! Now make with the magic! (???) : Iago: :: Forget about romance :: Forget about the way your heart begins to dance Aladdin: Jasmine. : Iago :: Then you feel the blush :: When he's spouting out some sentimental mush :: Love really is revolting :: It's even worse than when you're molting :: Enough of this fluff :: Just forget about love : Jasmine :: I had almost forgotten the way it felt :: When he held out his hand for mine :: My heart all a-flutter : Iago :: Oh, how I shudder : Jasmine :: The first time we kissed : Iago :: It won't be missed :: Forget about his touch : Jasmine: :: I can't forget about his touch : Iago :: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much : Jasmine: :: It matters so much : Iago :: You're better on your own :: A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone : Both :: Love's filled with compromises : Iago :: And don't you hate those big surprises : Jasmine: :: A cozy rendezvous : Iago :: Oh, please : Jasmine: :: Candlelight for two : Iago :: Oh, jeez : Jasmine: :: Look, you're calling my bluff :: I can't forget about love : Iago :: Just forget about love (???) Aladdin Uh, Jasmine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept Iago a secret. Please... Jasmine: Aladdin, you don't have to... Shh. : Jasmine: :: I can't forget about my heart : Aladdin :: I can't forget about my heart : Jasmine: :: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start : Aladdin :: I'm still falling : Jasmine: :: Whatever we may do : Aladdin :: Whatever we may do : Jasmine: :: You are here for me and I'll be there for you : and Jasmine :: I'll be there :: To wish, to want, to wander :: To find the sun through rain and thunder : Aladdin :: A cozy rendezvous : Jasmine: :: Yes, please : Aladdin :: Candlelight for two : Iago :: Oh, jeez :: Enough is enough : & Jasmine :: We can't forget about love Genie's Picnic/"You're Only Second Rate" (You're Only Second Rate) : Jafar :: I must admit :: Your parlor tricks are amusing :: I bet you've got a bunny under your hat :: Now, here's your chance to get the best of me :: Hope your hand is hot :: Come on, clown, let's see what you've got :: You can try to slam me with your hardest stuff :: But your double whammy isn't up to snuff :: I'll set the record straight :: You're simply out of date, you're only second rate :: You think your cat's a meanie :: But your tiger's tame :: You've got a lot to learn about the genie game :: So for your education, I'll reiterate :: You're only second rate :: Men cower at the power in my pinky :: My thumb is number one on every list :: But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible :: Put me to the test :: I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest :: Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise :: Slap me in a trap, cut me down to size :: I'll make a great escape, it's just a piece of cake :: You're only second rate :: You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough :: And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up :: Let me pontificate upon your sorry state :: You're only second rate :: Zaba-caba-dabra :: Granny's gonna grab ya :: Alakazam-na-bus :: This thing's bigger than the both of us :: So spare me your tremendous scare :: You look horrendous in your underwear :: And I can hardly wait to discombobulate :: I'll send ya back and packing in a shipping crate :: You'll make a better living with a spinning plate :: You're only second rate Ending - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Post-credits Edit (At night at the palace, we see Abis Mal is hanging from a tree) Abis Mal: Does this mean I don't get my third wish? Category:Transcripts